If Only
by piepretzelngreg
Summary: Sara is still stressed, and there's Greg waiting to help her. Sandle and Grillows pairing. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

She had a look of pure despair spattered all over her face. She seemed to be drowning in it. Why? Why were her eyes so empty instead of filled with that spark that kept her going throughout the day? Where was her smile when he needed a picker-upper? It was no where to be found.

Greg sat at the break room table filling in a couple of papers that should have been turned into Grissom a half hour ago. He sighed with all the weight of stress heaving down on his shoulders. Suddenly Sara walked in. Her usual, "Hey Greg!" hadn't come first. But he was instead greeted with a sigh similar to his previous one. Immediately he saw that something was wrong.

He put down his pencil. The papers could wait. "Sara, you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine" She said, seeming to be deep in thought.

Greg cocked his head to the side. "Now, Sara, you know I can see right through you. What's the matter. Come on you can tell Greggo."

"It's nothing Greg, really."

Greg feigned a sigh. "I suppose I'll just have to tell Grissom you're not feeling well and he'll have to send you home. Not to mention ask you what's wrong."

"Fine, fine. Just DON'T tell Grissom." She stood up from the table. She crossed her arms trying to think of how to put this. Just thinking about her problem hurt her. She felt tears coming to her eyes. But she turned away and withheld them. Knowing exactly what to do, Greg came over to her, and put his arm around her. He sat her down on the couch. Sara took a deep breath and let it out shakily. "Well" she started, "It's about Hank".

Greg wanted to roll his eyes and walk away rather than hear about Hank. But he didn't walk away. He stayed near her. She needed him.

"He-he…he cheated on me." A tear ran down her face. "Well, he more cheated on his girlfriend with me. I was just a side job. You know, I actually thought that there might be something there for us. He was such a great guy! But of course, I'm usually wrong when it comes to guys." She wiped the tear off her cheek, thinking about how Grissom even turned her down. She could never keep a man for long.

She started to sob lightly. "I feel so stupid, crying about guys. It's so…childish."

"No it's not" said Greg. He wiped her face with his left hand, still holding her with his right. "Listen, I know this sounds a little cliché, but there are many other guys out there who would die to be with you forever."

"Don't make me laugh, Greg. I'm way too immersed in my work to even find a guy OUTSIDE of work, and when it's a co-worker…well…it just never turns out right. I mean, how you find the right person!"

"Well, sometimes you have to search for the person. Sometimes your special person will come to you. And even better" Greg paused and Sara's teary eyes looked up at him with hope. "Sometimes the right person is right in front of you."

Sara looked crestfallen. She sighed and said, "If only, Greg." She pulled away and walked towards the door, "If only." She turned back towards him before she left the break room. "Thanks for listening." Greg gave a weak smile. "It's what I do."


	2. Chapter 2

_He's so adorable…_Sara looked in on Greg as he stood in front of the coffee maker brewing his famous Blue Hawaiian coffee. It was about a week since she had her talk with Greg. She suddenly realized what she had just said. _That's strange. I knew he was cute…but…I guess I never really AKNOWLEDGED it till now…_She stood there standing by the doorframe when Grissom walked up to her.

"Are you going to go in or watch him from afar?" He said into her ear.

She turned around a little surprised. "I wasn't watching him from afar…" She said quietly, making sure Greg didn't hear.

"Oh, really?" Grissom smiled slightly and Sara frowned. She couldn't think of an excuse for her staring after Greg. She straightened her shirt and walked into the break room. "Hi Greg"

He turned around and smiled his cheerful smile. "Hey, Sara. Coming in for a cup of coffee?"

She couldn't help but smile back at him. "Sure why not."

Greg took a mug from the shelf, and poured her some coffee as well as some for himself. While Greg did this, Sara turned around to see that Grissom had left. _Where di he go? I swear that guy is like a ghost..._

Greg sat down at the table with her and watched her carefully take up the warm coffee that seemed to spread its warmth all over her body. She sighed with happiness. That was nice. Greg took a sip of his coffee and smiled as well. Little did Sara know, Greg wasn't smiling because of the warmth, but because she looked so at peace when she smiled. _She should smile more often..._ "Hey, Sara, what are you doing after shift?" He decided to just say it right then and there, no hesitation. If he hesitated, then he would have backed down.

Sara slowly looked up. _Is he asking me out? What should I say? Yes? No?Do I really want to go out with him? _

_Of course you do!_

_Really? I mean…I thought I was on the search for my perfect someone? What if I get distracted?_

_Would you wake up Sara? He IS the one you're looking for!_

Before she could say anything different, she said, "Nothing. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you…wanted…to go get a bite to eat afterwads?" He looked down at his coffee so that he could suffer the blow of her rejection easier.

"Sure, alright. Um…If we're not on a case together later tonight, I'll come get you after shift?"

"Okay".

Any person passing by would automatically think that they were a happy couple smiling at each other's presence. Well, if that person did pass by, they were right. Catherine stood outside the break room and looked in the window to see Greg and Sara. _My my, what a cute couple._

"Aren't they a cute couple?" Catherine was surprised to see a smirking Grissom standing behind her. She turned back to see Sara laughing at something Greg said, "yes, they are." She felt his eyes on her rather than Sara and Greg. Catherine turned around and Grissom averted his eyes elsewhere. He coughed slightly, and said, "Shall we give them their assignments?" Catherine smiled. "Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

_Babump…babump…babump…_

My heart raced. She said yes. She said yes.

_All right, love boy, calm down. It's not different than taking out any other girl you've met. Be cool._

_All right…be cool…oh, how can I be cool? This is Sara Sidle we're talking about!_

As Greg battled with his insides, he paced the locker room floor.

_Come on, Greggo. If you can talk to her all romantic-ish like before in the break room, you can do it now. This time you'll be in a restaurant. Or a bar…where are you taking her?_

_Crap! Where do I go? Classy? Fun? Average Joe? Gah!_

Just then Catherine walked in to see Greg pacing back and forth. "You know, if you keep walking that fast, you could put a hole in the floor? I bet Ecklie would love to hear your excuse for that one, pal."

Greg stopped pacing. _Could I tell her about me and Sara?_

_Of course, there really isn't that much to tell!_

"Catherine, I need some advice."

"Go on" She started to take her coat out of her locker.

"I know you see me as a stud who knows exactly what to do…"

"Says you…"Catherine smirked and slipped her arm through her coat.

"Anyway, if you took Sara out to eat, where would you take her? Not that you would take her anywhere to eat. It's just a hypothetical question. I mean" Greg was cut short when Catherine's hand went up. "I get what you're saying. No need to ramble. You can always take her to that diner that we always go to down the street. Don't take her anywhere too fancy. Start off slow."

Greg looked relieved. "Thanks, Catherine." Catherine turned to leave but Greg yelled after her. "Hey"

Catherine turned around. "Yea?"

He was about to ask her what was up with her and Grissom. He had noticed him completely flirting with her yesterday. He was too scared to ask Grissom anything. He might infect him with mildew again. But he thought against and shook his head. _I'll save that question for a different time._ "Nothing. Never mind."

Catherine raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Okay" See you later, dater."

"There you are, Greg. Jeez, I was looking all over for you!"

"Sorry, I was just talking to Catherine."

Sara nodded and waited for him to say something. He just stood there smiling. She looked to the left and then to the right. "Hello, Greg! Wake up!"

"Oh!" _Damnit, I'm already blowing it._ "Right, um…let's go! I thought we could go to the diner down the street. What do you say?"

"Sounds good." Greg put out his arm, and Sara smiled at the invitation and linked her arms with his. They walked out the door of the Crime Lab to be meted with a giant gust of wind. They walked in silence for a while until Greg broke the silence and asked, "So tell me. Where did you live before Vegas? Or where you always a Vegas girl?"

Sara was about to answer when she was interrupted by her cell ringing. "Sidle"

Her face fell when she heard who was on the other line.

"Sara, I need you to come back to the lab. We need a couple of extra hands. Sorry about this" Grissom said.

"Sara nodded, even though she knew Grissom wouldn't see her. She sighed. "Yea, sure. I'm not that far from lab. I'll be there."

She hung up the phone. She and Greg could see the lab in the distance. Sure enough, Greg's cell rang a second after Sara hung hers up. Greg answered. It was Grissom. He needed Greg as well. "Well, looks like we better start heading back?"

"Yea. But we can enjoy the walk back."

"Is it possible not to enjoy your company?"

Sara smiled and looked down at her feet. Sara turned around and Greg let go of her arm only to let it slide to her hand. Hand in hand they walked back to the lab. "You're sweet"

"Did you just figure that out?"

"Of course not. Just stating a fact."

"Really?" Greg glanced at her. "You never said anything about me being sweet before."

"Well, better late than never, right? Besides, what does it matter?"

Greg shrugged. He let the question hang in the air. Once they arrived at the lab Greg slowly let go of her hand. He opened the door for her. "After you." Sara smiled and walked back into the lab. _Well…even though we didn't get to eat…I guess tonight worked out okay. Things are starting to look up._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hey sorry for the latest chapter being so late, but to tell you the truth, I had writers block! Gah! yea, well enjoy the next chapter!

Wendy sat in the DNA lab looking over some epithelial that Greg had asked her to match. She sat intently looking through the microscope. The door opened and she said, "Just a minute Mr. Grissom, I'll have your info in a sec…"

Greg said in response, "Do I really look like Grissom? Hm…"

Wendy shot up like a bullet. "Oh! Greg…hi…um…I-I have your info right here." She handed him a sheet of paper. She looked down, feeling her face get hotter. She twisted her fingers behind her back. Greg looked up from the sheet of paper. He noticed that she was acting a little strange. "You okay?"

"Yea!" she replied a little too loudly. "Yes. Um…I'm fine." She smiled. He nodded his head slowly and said, "right, er…thanks." He turned around and left the lab. When he was out of sight, Wendy sat back in her chair and said to herself, "He so cute…"

"I didn't know you liked his type." Grissom appeared behind Wendy.

"Oh! Sir! Um…I…uh….here's the info you wanted!" She start to blush and Grissom smirked and said, "thanks." He walked out of the lab.

Sara sat in the break room looking over evidence while drinking a hot cup of coffee. She turned as she heard the door open. It was Greg. She smiled. "Oh hey, Greg." She turned back around in her seat. "Did you get the info from Wendy?"

"I sure did, and I am glad to be out of there."

"Why"

"You may not have noticed it, but Wendy seems to have a gigantic crush on me."

Sara laughed. But she was actually quite jealous. She knew that Wendy had a crush on him. Which is why she always tried to avoid her. "That's cute. But maybe you're giving her the idea that you like her in return."

"No no no no no. She just not my type."

"And what is your type?"

Greg looked down and smiled. "I might tell you one day…"

Sara smiled. _Am I his type? Of course. He's flirted me for the longest. But…it could just be meaningless flirting…_

_But Sara…_said the voice in her head._ You two held hands!_

_I know…But…could he just be using me?_

_Would Greg EVER do that to you?_

_No…_

_Trust him._

"Sara! Earth to Sara!" Greg waved a hand in front of her face."

"oh…sorry Greg. Just spacing out, there…"

Greg went back to work. He tried to concentrate, but he needed to look at her. He sighed inwardly. _If only there was a way I could tell her how beautiful she is…_

A/N: I know this chapter is sort of drably, but I wanted to put a new character in there and have more of Grissom mysteriously popping up! I'll make more of a plot next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Gil Grissom sat in his office searching for his stamps. He could never remember where he put those darn things. _Where are they!_ At that moment, Catherine walked in. "In your right drawer, Gil." She took a seat in the chair sitting across from him. Grissom opened the drawer and there were the stamps waiting to be licked and sent wherever needed. He sighed, "Thanks Catherine. Where would I be without you…"

Catherine smiled, "Who knows…Who knows."

Grissom said looking up from the envelopes, "Was there something that you needed?"

"Nah, I just needed a place to relax. For some reason, the break room isn't really cutting it."

"Well, you're welcome to stay here. But I'm sorry the place isn't as neat as I would like it. I've been swamped with paperwork."

"No, it's fine. You know, that's what I like about you, Gil."

Grissom raised an eyebrow, "That my office looks like a tornado hit it?"

"No! That you're always willing to say that you're sorry." Catherine leaned back in her chair and said conversationally, "it's a very attractive trait."

Grissom felt the smallest smile creep across his face. His face felt warm. Catherine up from her nails and said, "Are you blushing?"

Grissom turned his face away. "No" He coughed and sat up straight. Catherine smiled widely. "Sure, Gil". Catherine went back to relaxing, but little did she know, Grissom had butterflies in his stomach that very moment. But he wasn't uncomfortable like he was with Sara. He was very at ease. He smiled a little and went back to stamping and addressing his envelopes.

Greg paced the break room. _How can I tell her? How can I tell her? A letter? No…too impersonal and overdone. Hm…I could sing! No…I can't sing to save my life…hm…what's something she likes…_Greg stopped pacing and scratched his chin. _I have no idea!_ Suddenly Greg got the perfect idea.

Sara sat at the computer desk. She was supposed to be filing and managing old cases, but she couldn't get her mind off of Greg. _I wonder what he's doing now. Is he thinking of me? I wonder when his birthday is…_She soon started to fantasize about romantic moments that she might have with him. _Whoa, there, Sara. You're not even going out with him._

_Why not?_

_Well…he's GREG. He's your FRIEND. And that's it. _

_Is that really true?_

For a moment she sat there and sighed. She never knew what she wanted. She thought she wanted Grissom, but it was just a crush. She thought she wanted Hank. He ended up being a bastard…Now Greg.

_Is there really anything that is stopping you, Sara?_

_Besides my fear of having my heart broken? No._

:Fast forward three days:

Grissom and Catherine were at the Bellagio Casino for a murder. They had already processed the area, and they sent their evidence back to the lab. They decided to take a breather and walk around and look for a hot dog stand.

They passed a club and heard:

_They say I'm really sexy _

_The boys, they wanna sex me_

_Always standing next to me_

_Always dancing next to me_

_Trying to feel my hump hump_

_Looking at my lump lump…_

Catherine grinned. "I love this song." She turned to Grissom. "Do you know how to Salsa dance?"

"Catherine, what kind of question is that?"

"Well, do you?"

"This is Las Vegas, who doesn't know how to Salsa…or any other type of dance"

"Great! Let's dance!"

"What!" Grissom stepped back a little.

Catherine put her hands on her hips. "Come on! Right her, before the song is over!"

Grissom just had to give in and put his hands around her waist and they began to dance the salsa to _My Humps_.

Greg walked into the Crime Lab with a bouquet of lilies. He looked left and right. He had to make sure that Hodges wasn't anywhere around. The coast was clear. He walked past the Trace lab hoping not to draw any attention to himself. But it was to no avail.

"Who are those flowers for, Greg?"

Greg stopped in defeat. He turned around. "Not for you."

"Oh I know, they're not for me, but for some other guy?"

"Hodges, for the last time…"

"I know, I know" Hodges put his hands in front of him. "Not gay." He coughed, "Denial" but then he saw Mia walk past and he winked. She rolled her eyes and smiled. "She loves me…" But Hodges wasn't talking to Greg, but to a wall. He had managed to slip away while Hodges was flirting.

Sara walked into the break room to get some coffee before break was over, when she saw Greg with a giant bouquet of lilies in his hand. He gave her the flowers, while whispering in her ear, "These flowers are beautiful, but they will never be as beautiful as you. Happy Wednesday." He smiled and walked out of the break room and left her to be shocked.

**A/N: **ha ha! How'd you like that chappie? What will happen with Grissom and Catherine's Salsa dancing? Will Sara finally realize her love for Greg? Tune in next time for **As the world turns!** Woops! I meant **If only!**


	6. Chapter 6

Catherine looked out of the break window at a working Gil Grissom. He took his glasses off and sat back in his chair taking a deep breath. Running a hand through his hair, he looked up and saw Catherine. He smiled and got back to work. Just as Catherine was about to turn around, she ran into Sara. "What was that all about?" Sara raised her eyebrows a questioning way.

Catherine cleared her throat, "What was what?"

"That! But since you _obviously_ don't know what I'm talking about, let's bring up what happened earlier today involving you and Grissom…"

Catherine's face fell.

Sara crossed her arms, "I heard from Brass that you and Grissom were dancing at a club to My Humps?"

"Okay, how did you know that we were dancing? Brass came after that!"

"Aha! So you were dancing! And let me guess…afterwards…you held each other, gazing into each other's eyes, knowing nothing of your surroundings, because when you're with him…the world disappears?"

Catherine thought, _Exactly…If only Gil felt the same way…_But she couldn't let Sara know that just yet, so instead she said, "Well…it wasn't that dramatic. Jeez, you sure had some time to think about this."

"Not really." Sara smiled to herself. All she did was voice her thought about Greg when she looked at him.

"But getting back on topic, how did you know what we were dancing to?"  
"Lucky guess"

Catherine gave her a look of disbelief.

"Okay, okay, Greg told me that you were listening to that song one day."

"Really? Been talking to Greg lately, have you?"

Sara shuffled her feet uncomfortably, "So…I hear your birthday is coming up!"

Catherine laughed. "fine. Change the subject. But yes it is coming up. How did you know?"

"I have my connections…"

_Flashback:_

_Sara walked by Grissom's office door and stopped when he heard him say, "Lindsay, hi, is there something wrong?"_

_Grissom paused. "Oh, I see. Your mom's birthday. No she didn't tell me. Is there something in particular that you thought I should give her?_

_Grissom smiled, "Lindsay, I'm getting her a present, not proposing to her…alright, I'll talk to you later. Good bye._

Catherine walked over to the coffee machine. "Sure, whatever." Greg then walked through the door. Sara smiled and said, "Hi Greg". Catherine suppressed a smile and walked out with her coffee. "I'll see you two later." As she walked out, Greg walked over to Sara.

"So…I…um…"

Sara cute him short by saying, "I loved the flowers."

Greg smiled and looked down at his feet. Sara pulled him into a hug.


	7. Chapter 7

Grissom walked up and down the Strip five times over. _What do I get her? _He recalled the conversation that he had with Lindsey. _Maybe I should be proposing to her…_He stopped in his tracks and sighed deeply. He did care for her. As a friend, definitely. But he didn't spend too much time decided on whether there was something more. Grissom took a seat on a ledge by the street. She's always been there for him in _his_ times of needs. And he's always tried to be there when she needed him. Except when Lindsey was in trouble. He was out with Lady Heather. Maybe he should try a little harder to be there for her.

But that still doesn't solve the big question…_what should I get her…_

Greg and Sara were becoming friendlier as each day passed. The lab seemed to take notice of this as well. When Greg would walk down the hallway, others would yell, "Where's your lover, Greg?" Or when Sara went to the break room for coffee, she would be ambushed by someone yelling, "It must feel nice not to have Greg permanently attached to your hip". Frankly, they were getting fed up. They both knew that they were being teased so much because they all wanted to know if they were going out. But Greg hadn't gotten around to asking her out again, and Sara always avoided the question when it came up in conversation. They wanted to talk about it. But they didn't know how.

Greg walked down to the break room the next morning to get a cup of his Blue Hawaiian. As he walked in he spotted Sara sitting on the couch, looking at her hands. She was thinking again. Whenever she felt anxious about something she would either walk around the room or look at her hands. Greg could tell by the marks on the floor that she had already walked around the room a couple of times. He placed his cup down and sat down on the couch next to her. The last time they had sat like this, Sara was in his arms.

"Sara, is there something wrong? You know you can tell me."

Sara smiled and looked at Greg. "What…I mean…are we…um…"

Greg slowly nodded his head as if he understood. "I've been thinking the same question. Well…I guess I should ask you. Would like to go out with me?" Greg looked down at his hands.

Sara had thought about this for ages. _Should I say yes? IF so, I'll have the best time…but…what if he doesn't like what he's gotten himself into? What if he decides that I'm not as good as he thought? But I do love him. Not just as a friend either. _

Greg's heartbeat went up a couple of notches as Sara looked into his eyes. _What is she thinking? Oh, If only I knew what she wanted…_All of a sudden, Greg was taken back by a light kiss placed on his lips. His stomach fluttered and smiled. He kissed her back, and soon the room disappeared, and all there was, was Sara. She pulled back and whispered in his ear, "Yes."

Catherine sat at her desk doing paperwork but stopped when her phone rang. "Willows."

"Hello, Catherine." It was Gil. Catherine felt her heart leap.

"Gil"

"Catherine, I need you to come to my office please. There's something I think you should see."

"Um…okay…" Catherine said goodbye and walked down to Grissom's office. She looked to her left, and no one was in the break room. No one was in the trace lab either. _Where is everyone…?_ When Catherine got to Grissom's office, the lights were off. She peeked her head in and flipped the lights on.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone was there and Grissom's office was decorated in balloons and streamers. Grissom was the first to walk up to her and hug her. "Happy Birthday" he said. Catherine was flabbergasted. "Wow! Thanks guys! So…what'd you get me?" Everyone broke into laughter and one by one they came up to her gave her gifts. Greg had gotten her peach fragrant lotions, perfumes, and shampoos. Sara gave her a gift certificate to Jackpot's Pretzels. "I didn't even know they had these!" Catherine said. Nick and Warrick both got her movie tickets for two months and Ecklie actually went out of his way to get her a watch. Hodges came up smirking, thinking he got the best gift. When she opened it she was surprised to see that it was a giant stuffed bear. It had her name inside of a heart embroidered on it. He received two hugs for that one.

Lastly Grissom gave her a red velvet box with her name on it. She smiled and opened the gift. Inside was a diamond necklace and earring set. Catherine's eyes widened, "Gil! This is beautiful! This must have cost a fortune." He smiled, "anything for you" The others were taken back when they heard those words come out of his mouth. Catherine looked at the card attached. It read:

_Dreaming Big and Reaching Far_

_Wishing on your own bright star_

_Beautiful is what you are_

_I'm not like other men_

_I love doing all your favorite things_

_Being all the love my life brings_

_Hearing your voice makes my heart sing_

_Will you be mine, Catherine?_

Catherine's face streamed with tears and she was speechless. After a long silence and wiping of eyes, she took a breath and threw her arms around a blushing Gil Grissom. She kissed him passionately and happily Gil did the same. After a couple of moments, they all clapped and they broke apart for air. Gil wiped the tears from her eyes.

Sara grabbed Greg's hand and rested her head on his shoulder. At that moment Sara and Catherine sighed all of their _If Only's_ away and knew that this was the start of something long lasting.


End file.
